


My Soul For You, Brother

by alannakazam



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, based of the comic by MCR-Girl9, something old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannakazam/pseuds/alannakazam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on the comic by MCR-girl9 on DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul For You, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote ages ago, when I first read the comic by algrenion that you can find it here: http://algrenion.deviantart.com/art/AC-My-Soul-For-You-Brother-193046881

Altaïr panted as the cold air made his body shiver. Why was the air so cold? He could see the sun beating down on the dusty ground, but all around his was a veil of darkness, black as the robes of the dai running toward him. The feeling of footsteps alerted him before he actually heard his name, saw the familiar face.

"ALTAIR!" Well, you'd have to be pretty deaf to not hear it, especially when they're almost next to you. "Altaïr! What happened?" Altaïr could only stutter the name of his concerned friend.

"Malik..."

"Your arm." It was true, his arm was not a bloody stump, bleeding through the thick cloth of the assassins robes, a drop of red in a ocean of white. The blood has completely soaked through and was now collecting on the sand, forming a murky puddle of dark red liquid. Malik desperately tried to stem the bleeding, but to no avail. Through laboured breathing Altaïr managed to choke out his words.

"I guess we're even now, Malik." Tears collected in Malik's eyes.

"Altaïr...tell me you did not do this to yourself..." He held Altaïr in his arms, like a baby with it's mother.

"But then I would be a liar." The tears started to run down Malik's face.

"You tried to kill yourself for me..." Altaïr panted harder and tried to say what was on his mind, and finally he managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Your loss is now mine. You lost your arm, I have paid it with my own. Soon I shall loose my brother as you lost yours. Malik..." He inhaled deeply after his speech, shivering from the surrounding cold and darkness. Malik began to tremble from crying, still not understanding Altaïr's meaning. "You are that brother. I will die and you will live on." The robed man finally understood, and began to cry harder. "Is that not your wish?"

"No...it never was..." The grip on his clothes tightened as they both sensed the end nearing for the assassin.

"It's all my fault." They were Altaïr's final words, before his hand let go of the fabric and he lay lifeless on the sand, the night still surrounding both Malik and his now deceased friend.

"Altaïr you fool." He laid Altaïr on the floor, and lent over him, letting the tears flow onto the now red sand and the freezing body of his best friend. "I have only lost another brother."


End file.
